Passing Time
by storyteller362
Summary: What was it like for Gabe growing up under Shuriki's reign? Gabe takes a moment to reflect on what makes him who he is today during a lesson. Mild Gabe/Elena at the end.


**Story in a nutshell: What was it like for Gabe to grow up under Shuriki's reign?**

 **Rating: K+ for an implied miscarriage**

 **Special Note: For Lighting's Halo who wanted to see what it was like for Gabe growing up under Shuriki's rule.**

 **Note one: I think Gabe for the most part had a pretty easy childhood right next to Naomi with Mateo. He was in a relatively good place financially for the most part. His parents bakery seemed to one of the few in the city so it was a given they would be in business for awhile. Especially if people didn't/couldn't bake for themselves (plus who knows how much Roberto got paid for playing olaball professionally). Since both Blanca and Roberto only had one child to support they were living comfortably above their shop. And in all Shuriki's rule didn't seem too terrible because of Esteban. So I added in some drama.**

 **Note 2: This has been edited, I had taken out the part where he gets promoted in school since it does seem to be a reach. Then took out the part since there seems to be a twitter conversation about how Gabe got his job. So that has been modified. I do have a copy of the original if anyone wants to see it.**

 **Spanish notes:**

 **Lunes- Monday**

 _5 Years Old_

Gabe knew something was up when all of his aunts had gathered in the bakery just after closing time. His mother in the middle of them as the five-year-old only shrugged. His dad was gone playing an olaball game and he didn't want to go and watch them play. Never being a fan of the game, he wanted to spend time with his mother.

"What's going on?" he asked as his mother's youngest sister, Maya, picked him up. "What's so exciting?"

"Oh Gabriel, your mother-"

"Give me my child," said Blanca as the sisters stepped aside aware that the news hasn't been said yet to him. Gabe loved it when his mother hugged him as they went to sit on the chairs as his aunts smiled at him before sneaking up stairs to their living area.

Gabe waited and looked up at his mother excited for the good news. "Gabriel," she started as she met his eyes as he looked excited. "I'm going to have a baby and you're going to be a big brother."

At this Gabe paused as his eyes grew wide at the idea of having a sibling. He would get a brother or a sister. Maybe even both, one of his classmates had younger twin siblings. That sounded like so much fun as he could play with the baby. Then when he grew up, he could teach them how to bake and play with the dough.

"Yay!" he cried as he hugged his mother around the middle. Blanca smiled and ruffled her sons hair as she winced at a cramp she had coming on. She thought she was past those, although that might have been a warning.

Together, Blanca took his hand as they walked up the stairs to spend time with his aunts. Roberto was so excited and it looked like Gabriel was too. She put her hand on her tummy as she thought that she may have announced this too soon. The odds of a miscarriage were still high. Especially after the first still born she had before Gabriel was born. She hoped that nothing bad would happen.

Just before the curfew all of the aunts left with each one hugging Gabe in turn. They all squeezed him too tight and aunt Dolores left a lipstick stain on his cheek. It was that night did Gabe realize that something was wrong. Later that night did he see that his mother was still awake. His dad still not back yet staying the night with one of his friends.

"Mama?" he asked putting his candle on the shelf of the bathroom. She looked up at him and noticed that she was crying. "Mama, why are you crying?"

He looked into the toilet to see something gross.

"Gabriel," she croaked looking up at her son as she just held him close. "My baby, my baby boy." She looked at it before leading him out. She would have to tell him tomorrow about what happened. Not tonight she thought and then put him back in bed for the night after getting his last drink of water.

 _7 Years Old_

"Just kick the ball," called out Roberto Nunez as Gabe looked down at the red rubber with confused look. Why, he thought, it wasn't like it was going to go where he wanted it. The rubber would just bounce back. The seven-year-old shrugged as he kicked and watched the ball pathetically just roll to his dad. Whoops, he thought as he saw his dad groaned.

Gabe watched as the ball came at him. He tried to mimic his dad's moves by using his elbow this time and watched it pathetically veer straight off to the right. That made his dad throw his hands up in the air a bit annoyed. Chasing after it he tried to bounce it off of his head as it went in his dad's direction and Roberto ready to kick it back to them. For once Gabe looked like he made his dad happy in their game of kicking it to each other.

"Gabriel, come help me in the kitchen," called Blanca as Gabe ignored the ball flying after him and running to his mother. Roberto sighed as he saw his son hug his mother around the waist as she put her hand on his head. "Roberto, it's about curfew. The guards will be patrolling."

Gabe watched his dad come into the bakery as it was starting to get dark out. The guards always patrolled the city limits to keep people in line and out of trouble. He liked to see them walk by with their shiny boots and neat black uniforms. He went over to the window to see if they would come by the bakery.

"Gabriel get away from the window," scolded his mother as he said nothing. "Are you okay? You haven't really said much today, did something happen at school?"

He hesitated before wanting looking at his mother's hopeful green eyes. "It was really fun actually. I got my math test back today and I got an A+. And in art my teacher said that I had the best painting. It was my turn to say the announcements today and I didn't get scared once talking in front of all of the kids. Then at the end of the day I won our class spelling bee," he said proudly and maybe a bit boastfully.

"Oh Gabriel that is so exciting, I'm so proud of you mijo! Roberto isn't that exciting?" said his mother as she looked at her husband. Gabe looked at his dad eagerly wanting to hear a compliment from him.

"Hmm yea," he said gathering ingredients to put out for tomorrow morning's line up. "A+ on a math test something about spelling." Then he went off mumbling to himself about how much bread to make the next morning. Gabe looked down as if he was ashamed of his school accomplishments.

Blanca stared at the retreating form of her husband. Then looked at her son who just looked downcast that he didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. "Why don't we display that A+ in the shop and when people come in tomorrow they could say something."

"Okay," he said if a bit reluctantly. "Mama is papa ever going to really like anything I do?"

"Of course," said Blanca scrambling for an explain to when it would really be. Roberto had a hard time looking past that he wasn't going to be like him. "When he's really impressed he will."

"Really?" he asked looking down at his backpack still sitting by the door to the backroom.

"Yes, by continuing to be great at school. By being nice to people no matter what, being brave, staying strong, and more importantly being true to yourself. That is the most important thing; now go wash up dinner will be ready soon."

Both of them were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Gabe ran over to the door and opened it. Maybe there was someone begging for extra bread. Despite his father's protest Gabe and Blanca would hand out extra bread when he could. Instead of seeing someone that looked like they lived on the streets, it was guards. Two of them stood in the door of the bakery. Maybe they needed a muffin?

Behind him his mother walked over as Gabe tried to stand up straight to them. They were just as impressive close as they were at a distance.

"Senorita Ferrara Montoya?"

"It's Senora Nunez now," said his mother as Gabe felt her arms tighten around him. "Can I help you men?"

Both looked at each other as Gabe felt his mother tighten her grip on him. He wasn't sure why they were here just after curfew after all. The guards looked like they were talking with each other about something and then turned back to look at his mother.

"Senora Nunez, I'm sorry to be the one to deliver the news," said the guard on the left. "We left the home of your sister, Alicia Ferrara about twenty minutes ago. It's your father, he had suffered from a heart attack and passed away late this afternoon. I am so sorry for your loss."

Gabe looked at his mother as he felt himself holding his breath. Abuelo was gone, he thought as he looked at the guards as they had excused themselves from the shop doorway. Abuelo he thought looking down at his shoes. He felt something wet hit the top of his head when he realized that his mother was crying. He couldn't cry, he thought as he looked up at her and lead her over to a chair.

"Mama," he said handing her a towel. She took it from him as she cried into the cloth her sobs silent as he hugged her. "Abuelo, I miss him too." He thought of his grandfather, the one that healed broken bones. The one that would tell him stories about the princesses. The one that would give him presents for no reason. Holding back his own sobs he just hugged his mother with nothing much to say.

 _10 Years Old_

"Here you go Senora Garcia," he said to the lady as she smiled at him happy to some bread this afternoon. She smiled at him thankful as Gabe was happy to see that he had given her enough for her kids. He turned the open sign to closed as he saw his mother walk out from behind the counter with his aunt. Maya stood there holding her baby close to her.

His mother opened the door for her. "Can I walk you back to your house tia Maya?" he asked hopefully looking up at his aunts face hoping for a yes. She only lived down the street and he would be back just in time for the curfew. "Por favor?"

"Okay with me," said Maya as his mother only gave him a stern look that said be back before dinner. "The best protector in town."

Together they walked outside of the bakery as he made sure they crossed the street okay with no one in the way of them. Tia Maya pulled her rebozo over her head as Gabe saw the boys from down the street looking at them. One of them snickered into his hands before going off.

"Is that your girlfriend Nunez?" asked one of the bigger boys he recognized as Fermin and Cesaro who's dads had boats down at the docks. They were in his grade at school. Maya looked at him as she only stood proudly watching him to make sure he did the right thing. His stomach twisted as she nodded at him. "Are you done feeding the pigeons and poor people with that bread?"

He wasn't going to resolve this with a fight, especially in front of his aunt. Swallowing he only walked down the cobbled streets with her in tow. Don't say anything. Although doesn't that mean that he would be an easy target for the next time. His aunt gave him a look as she adjusted the cloth holding the baby to her chest.

Ignoring them and walking down the street to her place he didn't say anything to them.

"Oh and by the way making fun of me isn't going to prove anything," he said looking at his aunt but not hiding behind her he took a breath. After the last fight he got in he wasn't going to solve anything with violence. He hoped at least. He remembered giving Franco a busted lip for saying mean things about one of the neighbor boys who had a lisp. "So, I wouldn't bother picking on me anymore."

With that he walked off as the boys looked surprised at this as Maya gave them a smirk. Who knew what was going to happen next week with them though. "That was very mature of you Gabriel."

"Well I don't want to get in trouble again," he said with a half smile. "And I didn't want to fight in front of the baby." He tried to get a good look at the baby who just looked over at him. "Am I really going to be Veronica's godfather?"

"Of course, I couldn't think of anyone better," she said getting on his level and kissing his head. "Thank you for walking me back to my house. Oh and there is your revenge without doing much at all."

He turned around and saw that both Fermin and Cesaro were begging with one of the guards that patrolled around the city around curfew. Gabe didn't know what they did for the guard to go after them but he and Maya shared a smile.

 _13 Years Old_

Gabe watched as his final customer left for the night. Senorita Rivera was the nicest lady giving him a tip at the end because she comes so late. "Thanks for the extra coins!" he called as she just waved to him before the curfew started on the city.

He watched her make her way to her shop just down the street where she and her husband sold homemade glass figurines. The guards would be patrolling around soon. He liked watching the guards with their shiny boots. Although working with Queen Shuriki didn't sound like a fun job.

Gabe turned to flip the sign from open to close as he saw someone running toward the shop. Behind that person was another as if they were chasing after each other. Probably trying to get back to their homes before the curfew.

"Someone stop him please," shouted the person that was far behind. Gabe could make it out as a woman trying to keep up as she tripped on her skirt some. "He has my coin purse." Around him Gabe didn't see anyone that he could get since the guards weren't out yet patrolling. Then he realized that he could be the one to do it. He could help that lady and stop him. Too bad he didn't have a sword or anything.

Then again, he did have his mind and that was good enough for him. The guy running from the lady and just about his parents shop had to be a young guy. So maybe he would find something in the shop. His eyes stopped on the bucket he used to mop the floor at the end of the night. Thinking fast and before he passed the shop completely, Gabe picked it up and pulled it toward the door. Slick cobblestones might make him slip and fall. Then found the twine that he used to wrap packaged goods that he would deliver.

Seeing the figure come closer he pushed the water out of the door. Looking at how fast he was going either the man would slip or breeze right over the water patch. Standing guard in the door frame he saw the man who looked to be about an average height and slightly larger build. He had some advantage being smaller but yet had muscle.

Then sure enough the man rounded in front of his parents shop as Gabe saw him try to jump over the water or skim right over it. With that he took a jump onto him knocking both of them onto the stone street. Tangled in a heap, he had slammed his fist into his face. His lip bleeding as the woman came near them. The older man tried to hit back as he dodged. And using his opponents weight against him Gabe rolled him to be on top to punch at air. Thank goodness for all those years lifting flour and sugar as his strength seemed to help him.

From the door he could make out his parents and the woman had two guards with him. Keeping his face from being hit, he slammed his knee into his stomach and the change purse fell from the man's hand.

"Okay break it up," ordered a guard, "And stand down."

With that the guards lifted both him and the mugger off of each other. The woman, he noticed, came over to hug him. "Thank you so much for stopping him."

"Was this the one that stole your wallet ma'am?" asked the guard looking at the older man who had scowled at the two of them. She had nodded as the guard holding him backed off to get some iron clamps to hold him back. Then he looked over Gabe. "And thank you for stopping him from getting too far."

Both took away the man as Gabe went to pick up the coin purse. Then turned to the woman dressed in a pretty pink dress. "I believe that this is yours."

"Thank you young man for stopping him," she said as he smiled politely to him. Then she pulled out a coin to give to him. "This is for you, gracias I really appreciate it."

"Thank you," he said accepting the coin. "I'm glad to help you."

"Would you like to come in and have some tea?" asked Blanca from the door who had watched everything from the door frame. "We have some leftover empanadas we can give to you."

With a warm smile the woman came into their shop as she introduced herself as Maria Duran. She was trying to leave Avalor to live with her daughter and grandchildren. The money was going to get her to pay one of the boats to take her to Cambria. Gabe looked down at his coins wondering if he should just give them back.

Maria had stayed the night and left the next morning after staying for breakfast.

"Here," he said handing her the clean traveling robe. He had decided to keep the coins but slipped in extra food wrapped in one of the pockets. She'd have enough for her boat ride. Then she left with him giving her a final hug as she went off to the docks.

After lunch he had thought long and hard about what he had done. Gabe had felt proud that he had helped her reach her family. That he was the one that took out that mugger instead of calling for the royal guard. It was a good feeling and wanted that to continue. He didn't want to join Shuriki's kind but he wanted to be able to help people.

So he had found his mother in the shop after doing his morning chores which included heating the water over the fire. "Mama," he said pausing to look at his mother as she looked over at him from her dough. "Can I learn how to use a sword?"

At this he noticed the look on his mother's face. "Gabriel," she started to say looking at her son with a frown on her face.

"Por favor mama? What if I need to defend myself or someone like Maria again?" he said biting the inside of his cheek.

His mother seemed to contemplate this, sword and self-defense lessons would be very useful. Plus, she was proud of her son for facing off that mugger and helping that sweet old woman. "Alright mijo, I will find you a sword instructor," she said as he looked excited as she smiled at him.

"Ye-"

"Under two conditions first you have to continue helping with your cousins and in the shop. The second is to keep your grades up. I want you to beat Brisa Hernandez for class valedictorian," she said rubbing his head with a free hand. "Now go get that big bag of sugar from the pantry."

Still excited he ran to the steps to carry the sugar. Then he heard his papa say something to his mother about this new development.

"Blanca you pamper the boy, treating him like a prince," said Roberto with disdain watching as he collected his spoons and bowls.

"Roberto, you can't raise him to be like you," said the woman brushing her skirt and crossing her arms. "I think he would do well and know how to defend himself."

With that he slinked back to get the sugar. At least he was going to keep his mother proud of him as he kept his chin up. Being confident was one thing he was good at and stay serious he told himself. That was the only way he was going to get anywhere in life, he told himself.

 _18 Years Old_

His cousin Josefina glared at him as Gabe just sighed as he repeated himself. "King Roland is in charge of Enchanica, King Henrik is in charge of Freezenburg, and King Marcus is in charge of Zumaria, and Queen Nancy is in charge of Andalasia."

Gabe watched as Josefina fixed her worksheet. If there was one thing he loved it was tutoring his family as he was easier to work with than aunt Maya sometimes. He peered out the window before getting excited and kissing his cousin goodbye on the head. Pedro Ortega and Emest Delarosa were waiting outside of the shop for him as he finished with his tutoring session. All three of them were waiting to go down to the castle for open interviews. They were hiring new royal guards and staff in the castle since Princess Elena had gotten rid of Queen Shuriki, thank goodness.

Turns out there was a turnover in the royal guard after the regime changed. There was a shortage of soldiers after Shuriki and her army was defeated. Promising recruits were going to be made officers. Personally, Gabe didn't care if he was made an officer as he just wanted to be a guard of some kind and use his sword. He felt at least a little qualified as he remembered hearing some of the requirements such as hard workers, good worth ethic, and such. Taking a breath all of them walked up to the castle only to see a line.

"I hope we just get a job," said Pedro next to him.

"So, what do we do in the line?" he asked looking at his two friends. They had decided to agree on just talking and prepping themselves for the interview. Play off strengths for each of them. Pedro was good at using a sword just as well as him. Emest wanted to work in the stables with the horses. Gabe had a good analytical mind thinking of strategies. Something was bound to come up for them.

Today was the meeting for the guards said the sign as Emest just looked annoyed. "But I'll stay with you guys," he promised.

Gabe and Pedro shared a look with each other. Two men were standing in front of the group one with dark hair and another with white hair. Next to him Pedro just fidgeted trying to pay attention as best as he could as Gabe looked around the room. A lot of them were older with a few young guys around his own age.

Then he snapped out of it when the white-haired man handed Gabe a number. Oh, so this was by numbers when they would go in. Although how come Pedro didn't get one?

"What are the numbers for?" asked Pedro looking at him.

"We're going in to be interviewed by number," he said seeing the number 10 on Pedro's card and 50 on his own. Just great, he thought as there were people in front of him. With the numbers, they were handed applications as well. His stomach dropped thinking anyone with experience could just get hired. Maybe it was just to weed out all of the guys just trying to meet the princesses. Then he realized that he was dead last.

The first part was easy, he thought as it was just his personal information like name and age and where to contact you.

"What kind of experience are you putting?" he asked Pedro.

"Well my sword skills, but that's really about it. Does helping dad with stuff in the shop count?"

"That's what I'm going to put," said Gabe pausing. "Would chess team count? Like with strategy?"

"Try it," he said as they added skills from working and what they knew how to do. Being as honest as he could he filled out the rest of the paperwork as best as he could. The numbers were dwindling down as Pedro was called in eventually and never came back. That was weird he thought as they called his number. Oh great, he thought he was going to get sick a little before straightening up.

Walking into the room Gabe kept his back straight, head up, and a smile on his face. He just had to stand out and get his position on the guard like he hoped. Stand out somehow.

The dark-haired man looked him over before smiling approvingly. Staying a bit relaxed he handed them his application before he was nodded to sit down. Taking a seat, the two men looked over his application and then looked at him. They had introduced themselves as Francisco and Esteban. He noticed a third man keeping track of the interviews in the corner as well.

"So why don't you tell us about yourself Gabriel," said the white-haired man.

He had thought of a way to say this. It had to sound at least mildly impressive.

"I know a lot about managing groups of people. I'm from a big family and help take care of my cousins in any way that I can. I help with chores and helping my parents with the bakery they run. Helping them, I know about bartering and bargaining. I'm also pretty strong since I helped carry the flour bags and other heavy materials for them." Make this a little personal he thought keeping it cool. "When I was thirteen I kept a mugger from getting away with a woman's money. After that I've been learning how to use a sword."

Both men shared a look with each other the older man clearly looked impressed from his application. The younger one still wanted to be convinced.

"It says here you were on the Avalor City school's chess team," said the younger one, he paused as Gabe took a shot at it. He shouldn't have felt a little embarrassed but anything to prove himself.

"I can play you if you want," he said as Esteban shared a look with his grandfather. The other man keeping track looked surprised too as he scribbled something down on his papers.

Esteban looked at him as a board was set out in between them. It was kind of relaxing as he took his time and managed to beat him not once but twice. Francisco only looked impressed at this as his heart leapt in his chest. Maybe this made himself a bit more memorable.

Then the interview continued, he could do this he thought as it became easier to talk to them. Gabe cracked a joke that Francisco laughed at. Then ended it with a handshake as he waited instructions for what to do next. They talked among themselves hoping that was a good thing. Gabe just wanted a royal guard job. Maybe he would be on castle duty, he thought excitedly possibly seeing in the princesses occasionally. After they talked about five minutes, hopefully about him and his job prospects, before looking at him.

"Gabriel, we want you to go in that room," said Francisco pointing to the door on the left.

"Gracias," he said nodding at both. He opened the door to see only three other people in the room. No Pedro in sight. What happened to the other people in the room?

"Hi, I'm Euan," said a redhaired man who shook his hand enthusiastically. "This is Hector and Diego."

"I'm Gabriel," he said smiling at all of them keeping his guard up, "You can call me Gabe."

Behind them the door opened and Francisco walked in. Esteban seemed to have disappeared into the next room as he saw just about everyone else from the main room in it. Then the doors shut leaving the four of them wait patiently. Francisco looked at all of them with a smile on his face.

"I bet you're all wondering why you are here instead of in the next room. All four of you have said or done something impressive- or very promising during the interviews. All of you are being assigned a family member to guard."

Gabe felt stunned when he heard that. A family member? He was going to be a personal guard to one of the royals? Oh. Wow. What did he do? It couldn't be because he was last. Was it the chess game? Still a little shell shocked he snapped himself out of it. Who could he possibly be assigned?

"Diego, we are making you captain," he said as Diego looked very proud of himself. "You will also be with me or Luisa."

Gabe looked at the older man and smiled. He probably had tons of experience in some military field before. Diego thanked the man before Gabe wondered if Euan would be next. He seemed to be older too. Then he felt Francisco's eyes on him.

"Gabriel, you will be our first lieutenant," he said as he smiled at him. Anxiously he awaited the name of the royal he would be guarding. Who would the first lieutenant possibly be- Oh, oh, he thought thinking about it. "You will be guarding my granddaughters, Elena and Isabel."

Then he just about lost it. Guarding the princesses? This was his lucky day.

 _Now_

Hand cramping, Gabe looked at the three most vivid memories that he could remember. Times where he couldn't impress his dad. Times were he couldn't do anything to help his mother. He looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past eleven. Elena was going to kill him for not coming to bed right now. Although Esteban was going to kill him for not studying. This was a double-edged sword he thought wondering which one would be worse. Then again, a pregnant Elena was not someone he wanted to cross right now.

Outside the door, Higgins was guarding the door. Gabe made a face that Esteban had sent him to basically spy on him. Make sure he was studying in his king lessons. Books on politics, diplomacy, trade maneuvers, the art of conversation for some reason. The list is going to go on and on about everything he had to know what to do. The fact that he had to know so much before she had the baby. He looked over at the books Gabe read on politics and rubbed his head. He needed water, he thought as he got up and filled his cup from the pitcher on the window sill.

"Gabe are you okay?" asked Higgins as he looked in the library. His eyes landed on the paper that he had written memories down on instead of the paper he was supposed to give Esteban. "Ohh can I read what you wrote? I'm curious to know on what you have to learn."

Gabe sat his cup down and then dodged over to him. "You don't have to read anything I wrote. It's fine Euan, can I leave now?"

"Esteban said that I had to make sure your king lessons were done properly."

"And what does that mean?" he asked tiredly.

"Quiz you over something you've read or read any papers you wrote for him." Oh great he thought. He had been writing his memories down for the last couple of hours. Then again, he remembered reading through the books and taking notes. Maybe that would suffice enough as he handed him over his notes over politics. Euan wouldn't have a clue about what he was talking about.

"Here." Gabe handed him a paper, "It's my notes over exploration of the role of class conflict in the making of contemporary political and social life. There is an emphasis placed on civil rights and liberties."

Euan had a blank look on his face as he took the paper and read a few of the lines he had spewed out over the books. Then he looked at Gabe and then at the paper. Then shrugged. "Okay works for me, let's just-" Before he could finish that with put the books away, Gabe was off. He had shrugged off his robe as he rounded around the corner to their bedroom. Catching his breath, he opened the door.

Stepping in and looking over at the form of his wife he smiled. All of the lessons were going to be worth it in the end. Taking off his slippers he climbed in next to her and gently stroked her cheek, before kissing her head.

"Where were you?" she asked looking sleepily up at him as he took in her messed up hair and drowsy eyes. She had her favorite maternity nightgown on as he noticed the white flowery fabric.

"Your cousin's lessons," he said. "Minus your cousin. It's okay though, I'm here. How's the baby?"

"Baby is fine," said Elena as her eyes slipped closed. Kissing her again, he smiled snuggling close to her. It may have started out lousy but it ended beautifully.


End file.
